the_guild_of_majestic_glitter_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jassiper
Jassiper is a human Draconic Sorceror from Mulhorand. He is a player character played by ChoroiBelmont. His alignment is Chaotic Good and is currently level 5. He speaks Common, Abyssal, Draconic and Giant. Appearance Jassiper is a nice-looking man with gentle features. His clothes and hair fall into a gradient from bright yellow to red. His eyes are brass-colored and most of his skin is fair. His hands, parts of his chest, his groin and his right leg are covered in brass scales. He keeps these parts of his body covered by his clothing. Jassiper has been noted to be so pretty as to be mistaken for a woman, as Redren only realized Jassiper was a man after the group woke up naked after their drunken revelry. Occasonally when he is angry, his eyes become that of a dragon. Personality Jassiper is a kindly and compassionate man, often coming off as naïve and chatty but offering sometimes very wise counsel. When angered, his draconic fury sometimes surfaces. However in combat he tends to cast Sleep first, hoping to subdue enemies without fighting, and usually misses on his attacks, claiming that he is a pascifist who dislikes killing. Jassiper is very fond of maps and wine, though he cannot read the maps well nor has a good alcohol tolerance. He also enjoys heat but not humidity. Before sleeping each night, Jassiper plays a mournful tune on his flute. He wrote the song for Tali and plays it in her memory, often playing badly due to being overwhelmed by grief. His Character Sheet Personality is built as: Personality Traits: I am driven by a wanderlust and curiosity that drives me to explore. Ideals: I am far from home and everything is strange and wonderful. Bonds: The one I loved died because of me. I lament her loss deeply. Flaws: I have trouble staying in any one place for too long. Background Jassiper's official listed background is "Far Traveler" Jassiper was once a young brass dragon that traveled in the company of a young girl named Tali who lived on the farm where he hatched. The two traveled together extensively as she studied magic and the two grew very close. Eventually he began to have feelings for this girl and learned to Polymorph into a human form so he could be by her side more often. It got to the point where he lamented transforming back to his dragon self, though she raised no objections. This led to Tali and Jassiper journeying to find a way to make the change permanent. Together they tracked down a mysterious artifact that allowed them one wish. The two of them agreed to use the wise so he could permanently become a human being for her. It was a success (though he still retained some dragon scales on his body) and they were married. They lived happily together and were expecting a child when she was killed by a bandit in their home. He then felt his human form was too weak to take revenge, but as a human had very limited powers. Drawing powers from his draconic past, he killed the bandits but could do little else. He now travels in the hopes of becoming stronger so he can effectively protect people better. Special Equipment Jassiper currently possesses no magical items. His weapons are a quarterstaff, as he uses mainly magic for combat and a light crossbow he uses to nonlethally subdue foes. His most precious item is his flute, which is all that is left of his once-great dragon horde. He uses it to play a mournful tune every night and occassionally as a light source, using it as a target for the Light cantrip. Adventuring While touring with a new friend, Jassiper was approached by a strange person looking for adventurers. When asked if he was an adventurer, Jassiper responded, "I suppose I am now," and went with the gentleman. Upon meeting a figure suffering from the Death Curse, Jassiper happily volunteered to help, hearing it would take him to new places and let him do some widespread good for people, as he knew Tali would want. Upon recieving a map the known locations of Chult, Jassiper quickly made a terribly in accurate copy for himself. The group noticed that he had a collection of maps he had drawn, all of which were awful. His notably worst map was of his homeland of Mulhurand, which was a piece of paper covered in pasted-on sand. When arriving in Chult, Jassiper showed delight at the new sight of the exotic location. Upon meeting a Firbolg named Redren and Tiefling named Zarus, he showed no restraint in asking what they were and asking where they were from, which they both took as naivety. When the group went gambling, Jassiper decided to try it, winning very little after continuously betting on a dinosaur named Banana Candy. He was approached by Xandala, who asked for help looking for her father. Jassiper was touched, remembering how he lost his own family and swore to reunite her with her father. When setting out for the jungle, Jassiper paid the largest sum for the guide Azaka Stormfang, which was seventy gold, though he immediately offered to help her on her quest. He also bought the insect repellent to aid the group, buying mostly incense to burn, but also several bottles of salve in case of individual needs, though hesitant to use it himself, worrying that he would have to show his scales to apply it. In the jungle, Jassiper spent as much time as he could with Xandala, growing attached to her while thinking of and mourning his own unborn child. he admitted to being a pascifist who found violence unnecessary. This prompted Redren to summon animals only to Shatter them, which left Jasper staring for a solid minute, having been shocked into silence by the disregard for life. Upon reaching Fire Finger, Jassiper tried his best to help the party, helping to fight by casting Sleep on groups of enemies rather than fight them. This proved handy when attacked by giant spiders and by stories. He was hurt by a stirge towards the end of the fight and saved by Redren. Jassiper admitted to violence having its place, but that he would stay a pacifist. They encountered Pterafolk who attacked them. Jassiper tried to cast Sleep on them but it didnt work. He had more success using Fire Bolt to attack, but was overcome with guilt after quietly apologizing to the creatures in Draconic and hearing them respond, showing they were living aware beings. When Zarus was paralyzed for an hour, Jassiper stayed by his side talking to him for the entirety of the time, an experience Zarus described as "painful". Jassiper however, was delighted by the experience and felt closer to Zarus for having told him about his entire backstory in the form of a fairy tale. It is not known if Zarus realized that Jassiper had done so, as he stated Jassiper is a horrid story teller. Upon encountering a group of elderly Pterafolk, Jassiper was insistent upon sparing their lives. When Redren out out their campfire, Jassiper cast Light on the damp wood so they would have light. They found an Aarakocra being held prisoner, which prompted Jassiper to growl draconically and say he didn't like that, freeing the creature of its restraints without question. Upon returning to Port Nyanzaru, Jassiper hesitated to leave Xandala's side, having grown paternally protective of her. Upon receiving a refund from Azaka, Jassiper claimed he would have done the quest for her just for the asking, but still took his coins back from her. Jassiper then attempted to gather as much information as possible, or he claimed to be doing so while he chatted away with everyone. Jassiper went with the group to the Temple of Savras and again paid a large sum for information, staring lovingly at all the maps in the room. Redren stole a ruby from some unpleasant folk and used it to buy drinks for everyone in the bar. Jassiper started drinking hard and fast and didn't last long, waking up the next morning naked wearing only beads around his neck like the rest of the group. This caused Redren to realize Jassiper was male after seeing the strange scaled features of Jassiper. With time to spare, the group visited the Temple of Sune, where Jassiper was immediately regarded as beautiful. He was hesitant when they tried to take his clothes off for a massage, which he was fearful of removing due to his dragon scales. This was unfounded as the temple people didn't care. However, when they went to brush his hair, he refused to let them touch it. He was then given advice on how to present himself better. When a parrot pooped on Redren's head, all sorts of chaos broke loose as Redren called lightning s to kill the bird. When guards asked him to stop, he continued, causing the guards to attack. Jassiper subtly cast Sleep, putting two of those guards to sleep, hoping to stop the events. When the bustle continued and Redren took the form of a little old lady to hide, Jassiper cast Alter Self to become a little brunette girl in a green dress, asking the approaching guards to leave her granny alone, even using Prestidigitation to cause the "old person and fart smell" to sell the bit. The group was able to leave and retreated into the jungle. It didn't take too long for the group to locate Artus Cimber and Dragonbait. The group helped save their lives and Jassiper showed no hesitation in helping take down the undead Tyrannosaurus Rex chasing the two, including three zombies it vomited up. It was around this time that Jassiper started using Alter Self to give himself draconic claws in combat to fight with. Believing Xandala about Artus being her father, Jassiper was delighted to reunite the two. When she seemed shy to approach, he loudly asked her by name if she was alright, hoping to catch Artus' attention with her name. When Xandala betrayed the group, Jassiper was desperate to catch up to her and ask why. After finding her corpse splattered and covered in arrows, Jassiper was filled with sadness, said she would never be forgotten and played the flute at her side, feeling loss again despite knowing she had been using them all along. He continued mourning throughout the fights against Grung that came to investigate, casting Fire Bolt again and again without hesitating to kill for the first time in the adventure. Returning to Port Nyanzaru, Jassiper went and bought one of every type of fruit sold in the market with the intention of eating each one. Considering he had been informed of the many types of poisonous fruits sold, Jassiper could be attempting suicide via this action. He could also simply have been trying the local cuisine, having forgotten about the negative effects. Either way, he survived this event. Relationships Tali: Jassiper's wife, who died when a bandit entered their home and killed her. She must have been a very powerful spellcaster while alive, able to cast 9th-level spells. He still mourns her loss and faces depression when he sees things that remind him of her. When drunk, he looked to her for advice only to sadly remember her absence, Redren: Jassiper is fascinated by the Firbolg who continually shows merciless and impolite tendencies. When Redren gets himself into trouble, Jassiper decides to help, stating that he hopes to show Redren the errors of his ways by demonstrating a peaceful solution. Zarus: Jassiper is fond of the Tiefling, having spent much time with him. Gallery Trivia Jassiper is inspired by Jasper from The Unexpected Dragon. However, Jassiper is a brass dragon where Jasper was described as a black dragon. However, the acid breath attacks and evil alignment made a black dragon unlikely to be a nicer man who fell in deep love with a human. Jassiper's sexuality is "asexual". He has stated he has no interest in sex with anyone, having only ever wanted Tali. With her dead, he has sworn off sex entirely, having no interest in the activity. Jassiper's miniature is Tyranny of Dragons Wood Elf Druid Category:Characters Category:Player Characters